How Did You Know?
by NaoliolaStarFly
Summary: It is a oneshot with a sweet ending. Rated T for strong language and violent scenes. If you looking to read something to make you smile you should read this.


**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did create Sly Cooper or other related characters. They are the property and creation of Sucker Punch not me.**

**How Did You Know**

Carmelita entered her apartment, the first thing she saw was her couch. She was exhausted and full of mixed emotions, all she wanted to do was lay on the sofa. It had been a hard day at work, well harder than usual. Sly had once again eluded her and she was on the verge of losing her job.

_"The next time that raccoon gets away, your out of here!" Carmelita remembered chief Barkley yelling at her after Sly Cooper got away with the most valuable thing he had ever stole. He was angry at her even though she was badly injured._

Her chief had threatened her this way before, but this time he seemed determined to carry out his threat. "Ugh!" Carmelita threw one of the pillows at the wall, she tried to let her anger out. "This is beginning to be too much." The vixen laid upon the couch. She turned her view toward the ceiling. Carmelita relaxed her aching body. Her radio was playing her favorite station and a pretty song.

I'm in a spin  
I'm giving in  
I'm living in a daydream.  
When I saw your smile shone through  
And touched me like a sunbeam.  
I'm inside out  
I'm crazy about the way you make me feel  
I'm head over heels  
I'm falling more each day

_Carmelita remembered having Sly, once again, cornered in a alley. He had no where to escape to. The priceless artifact was securely on his back._

_"Hey." Some body behind Carmelita called out. The startled fox turned around to see who it was. Three red nose pit bulls, each with a weapon of some sorts. Carmelita turned back around to Sly, she still had her shock pistol drawn._

_'Damn it!' Sly was gone, she was left all alone. 'How could that criminal leave me here? Any decent person would have stayed and helped!' She was really pissed off. "Ack!" Some thing collided with the back of her head. Still conscious she randomly started shooting her gun in all directions, hoping to hit one of the thugs. After a few rounds her eye sight cleared. She looked around the alley, no one was there but her. Feeling disappointed at having let four criminals get away, she walked out the alley and made her way to her car. There was a throbbing pain in her head, she needed to take a break."Ah!" Carmelita felt a wave a pain in her calves. The three pit-bulls were back, actually the never left. She got a good look at their faces. 'The Pit gang!' They were a group that Carmelita single handily caught and sent to prison. They wore their prison uniforms, signs that they broke out of jail and were on a revenge rampage. The tallest of the trio grabbed her by her hair._

_Sly was running on the roof tops back to Murry's van. 'Why hasn't she chased me yet?' He was referring to Carmelita. Sly found Murry and Bently, he handed over the artifact and with out a single word he left back in the direction he had just came from. 'This isn't right.' He had left as soon as the inspector turned away from him. Sly didn't hear the pit bulls. He didn't know their was others in the alley._

_"Ah!" Sly heard a scream. He recognized it as Carmelita's voice, the raccoon sped up his pace. Carmelita felt helpless. She was badly injured, her eyes were covered in blood and a long gash in her leg prevented her from going any where. The dog still held her hair._

_"What the..." She heard the other two dogs say then the third one released her._

_"Carm, Carmelita." Sly put his hand on her chin. He lifted her face up and whipped it off. The fox felt Sly's gentle hands and warm body near her. "I didn't know that there was thugs in this alley." He explained himself, but Carmelita didn't care she was glad that he came back to help her._

How did you know I've been waiting to touch you and tell you how I feel?  
I'm walking on clouds  
I'm spellbound about you  
I can't believe you're real.

_Sly picked Carmelita up in his arms after tying the dogs up. He carried her the distance to her car and buckled her into the passenger seat. Sly found the keys and started up the cruiser. "I am driving you to the hospital." His gentle voice spoke. "They will fix you up, Carmie." Carmelita looked a whole lot worse than she actually was. She stayed quiet not knowing what to say. Her eyes had been cleared and she saw the look on the raccoon's face. She could see how much he cared for her. Carmelita wanted to forgive Sly, of course he wouldn't leave her when she's in trouble. She knew to much about him to know that Sly maybe a criminal but he was also caring. "Here we are." Sly parked in front of the hospital. He turned on the sirens so that he would get the doctors attention. Sly was ready to leave at that moment, he took a second to make sure the fox was still breathing. She was a mess. Carmelita grabbed his hand. She was still scared. Sly gave her a kiss. "I'll always be there." He whispered to her. A couple of nurses came outside to see what all the noise was about. Carmelita turned her attention towards the doors._

_"I need a stretcher!" One man screamed at the sight of her body. Carmelita was going to be alright. She had lost a lot of blood but, amazingly, she wasn't badly damaged. They loaded her onto the stretcher and took her inside. She heard them all talking at once but all she thought about was what Sly had told her._

How did you know I've been thinking about you and dreaming of your kiss?  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

I'm in a spin, I'm giving in.  
I'm living in a daydream when I saw you, your smile shone through and touched me like a sunbeam.  
I'm inside out.  
I'm crazy about the way you make my heart feel.  
I'm head over heels.  
I'm falling more each day...

How did you know  
I've been waiting to touch you and tell you how I feel?  
I'm walking on clouds,  
I'm spellbound about you,  
I can't believe you're real.

How did you know I've been thinking about you, and dreaming of your kiss?  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

The song ended and Carmelita floated out of her day dream. That happened twelve ours ago. She knew that Sly had probably had some sort of feelings for her, but now she was starting to see Cooper in another light. "I"ll have to thank him next." She smiled. "Tomorrow's another day."

**This is a one-shot. There will be no other chapters to this story, sorry. I hope that it was enjoyable. If you see two words put together like(Hesaid) it is the fault of the editing chapters and saving them. Some how when I choose 'Save Changes' words get put together like that. I do use spell and grammar check.**


End file.
